User blog:Donut4/Thomas Joshman and the Duel of Darkness
"Thomas, Thomas!" shouted the voice that Tom heard all Summer, "THOMAS!" it shouted again. The shout was the unfaithful scream that Tom heard everyday. "COME DOWNSTAIRS THOMAS, NOW!!!" his father screeched again. "Coming!" Tom shouted from his bedroom. "You took your time!" Reginald started shouting at Tom again. "Hun-wuns, he was only late" said the nice voice of Tom's mother, Ebony Joshman. "Actually I was busy THINKING OF MY FRIENDS!" Thomas shouted for the first in his life at his father. "Thomas, it's your birthday in 3 days and me and Reginald don't know what to get you?" asked Ebony faithfully. "Yes, boy. What do you want?" Reginald let out of his mouth in a fierce way. "Hmmm..." thought Tom quietly. "HURRY UP YOU..." shouted Reginald until being stopped by Ebony, "...Reginald, it'll be HIS 10th Birthday, not yours!" Then suddenly Thomas made his mind up, "I want a small cake to bring on the plane and my present will be a trip to the town, off dad" and Reginald let out a scream like a mouse being trodden on. "But where is your wizard town?" he asked trying to be polite. "Oh, just down in London" Thomas replied happily, and Ebony and Reginald stared at each other. "L-L-London? But that's miles away!" Reginald asked while frightened. "Yes, but you can easily get there by the train. Just go to the nearby train station, ask to go to London, and there you are" Thomas laughed. "Ok, Thomas. But if you or I am wrong, then there'll be NO REFUNDS!" he finally shouted horribly. "Ok, but make it quick. The plane comes at 2:00 in the afternoon!" The next day was horrible. Reginald accidently sat on the cat and she ran scared all day. "Excuse me, Mum, but where's Pat?" asked Thomas to Ebony while she was cooking the cake. "Oh, Thomas. He's gone to sleep over at his friend's house" replied Ebony. Thomas, in the holidays, became friends with Will again after he found the new football. So Thomas skipped to Will's house and asked him "May I come in?" and Will replied "Sure, Thomas. I hear it's your birthday in 2 days!" he said. When they both sat in his living room they watched Star Trek and ate Jam Doughnuts. "Yeah, I'm going to the Wizard Town in London and I'll get a cake to bring on the plane" Thomas replied. "Oh, remember last year, when I thought you were joking!" laughed Will in a happy mood. "Yeah, so funny!!!" laughed Thomas too. Thomas left the house and walked over to the grey car that Reginald was leaning on, "Come on boy, COME ON!" he shouted fiercely. "You know, second headmaster of Milkenshland Sir Learte Farlet wouldn't like your tone," "Oh shut up!" he demanded. At the town Reginald and Thomas walked into a brick wall and went right through. "Welcome to the Wizard Town" read Reginald aloud reading the sign. Thomas sprinted into Johnson's Ice Cream while Reginald looked around in the D.I.Y. Magical Emporium. After the shops they both walked into the Wizarding Restaurant while it started raining. "Boy, You got me soaked!" shouted Reginald while looking confused at the Chenberray Pie before him. "I mean why not just cast magic at the sky to make it stop raining?!" he shouted again in his strong tone. "D'oh! Yeah, I forgot. Presto Incavia!" Thomas remembered while eating his Feeflefeather Pasty. After the rainy time in the town they ran bath through the brick wall and into the train station. After an entire day of complete excitingness, Thomas, in his room, heard a large plane-like noise coming towards the house. SHHHHHHHHHHH it went louder and louder, Thomas was so excited, everyone covered there ears. BOOM! The plane landed onto the road and a person ran out of it. "Hey Tom!" he shouted happily and then he looked at Reginald and Ebony, "Hello, I'm Timothy Woolustuc, Tom's best friend!" and then Ebony said "Nice to meet you, come on look Milkenshland'll start any minute" so Tom and Tim ran onto the cozy plane. "So Tim, news?" asked Tom hoping to hear good news, "Yeah, Umegruff's dad's got fired from the Government, poor Robert Umegruff, poor Animal Species Department, losing a member" he said sarcastically. "Oh dear! I forgot to bring the cake! I was going to share it with you!" cried Tom but Tim laughed and patted him on the shoulder. Suddenly a large boy walked past with a show-off smirk on his face, "Haha, what are YOU doing Joshy?" he asked. "SHUT UP OSWALD!!!" and Umegruff just laughed maniaccaly, "Hahahahahahaha...You can't stop me" and he drew his wand from his back pocket, the wand looked really posh and show-offy. Tim looked out the window and saw the grassy fields below, "Mevobis Defendere" Tom shouted with his wand out and Oswald shot away onto his bench and looked terrified. The plane landed with a large boom and it caught fire. The students gathered up infront of their groundskeeper, Emerald Redruby. "So, did you read the school letter?" she said while looking up at the large castle. There was no answer, all of the students and Redruby walked through the magnificent oak doors and into the hall. A person was standing in front of everyone, it was no other, than Percival Bendrist! He raised his Mattony hair wand and said "Petram tripudiam!" at the speaker and some jazz music came on. Everyone started dancing and didn't stop. Quelfree, the strict, unkind teacher was standing staring in the corner of the hall looking at the "stupid foolish people" dancing to the beat. After the delicious feast all of the students walked hungrily to their hang out room, and slept. "Gavreda, where is he?!" said a low misty voice in Tom's dream. "WHERE IS HE?! GAVREDA!!!" shouted it, and then a sprint of yellow smoke flew to an upside-down tortured woman, and she died. Tom woke up at 7:00 am and told Tim about the dream, "Ok, Tom. He cast the Moordmurha spell on her!" they walked into the cold spells classroom. Quelfree stood infront of the 20 desks, with a large smirk on his face. "Who can tell me what 'MOORDMURHA' does?" and then Tim raised his hand rather pathetically, "It - k-k-kills people Mr. Quelfree" he said sadly. Oswald was laughing. After the lesson Tom and Tim told jokes, Tom told a real joke about the hag he met in the Wizard town and done what the hag really said, 'Oh hiya, should go to the Hag Hotel, burpin' mad!' and they scowled at each others' jokes. Suddenly a blonde-haired girl walked up the corridor and halted in front of Tom and Tim, "Hello, I'm Olivia Pardelfoff. I am in Team 5, like you" she introduced and blushed, "Do you want to be friends?" she asked. "Course, I'm Timothy Woolustuc, this is Thomas Joshman" explained Tim interrupting Tom, "I hate Quelfree" whispered the girl, "Yeah, we all do" smiled Tom looking straight into her sparkling blue eyes. "Do you want to..." said Tom but it was interrupted by a "Don't start Tom!" from Tim joyfully. It was time for Human Studies and Tim, Tom and Olivia wondered who the teacher would be. Their hands reached for the door handle, and 3, 2, 1..."Hey, Kids!" said a happy voice, "Wondering some REAL Magic?" it asked, about three quarters of the classroom raised their hands. "Good, Here's a classic! Lingus Inflexum! It makes tongues curly. Hmmm...Mr Joshman and Mr Umegruff. Demonstrate each other" explained the teacher and Tom and Oswald elevated out of their seats. They both raised their wands, "LINGUS INFLEXUM!" shouted Oswald and a large zap of pink, slimy light splattered out of his wand into Tom's spell-ready mouth, and his tongue done a somersault and backflips. "Well done Mr. Umegruff!" shouted Mr. Yavle happily. "Idiot" muttered Tim walking out of the class, "I know right?" answered Tom, "More I know right from me Tim" said Olivia walking behind them. "FREE TIME! ALL STUDENTS! FREE TIME!" shouted the speaker from above, so Olivia, Tim and Tom jumped over to the Hang Out Room. Tim hopped on the sofa and read a story book he got from the Library (Pages of Gratitude by Chivalry Jones). "Wow, go Tringe!" shouted Tim while reading the book. Suddenly the school clock chimed "COME ON KIDS!!! TIME FOR POTIONS ALREADY!!!" in it's horrible, squeaky voice. So Olivia, Tom and Tim got up from the sofa and headed to the second floor, to Potions class. "Hello, children, I am Dr. Green, your Potions teacher. Today we will learn, the Chocowocko Deluxe, a chocolate drink fit for a king!" said Dr. Green, the potion classroom walls were covered by baby feefles and utarixes in jars. "So, just tip the Barodskin inside the cauldron, stir it for a minute, pour some Essence of Firewall inside, and your done!" explained Green and every one of the students got their cauldrons and started tipping in ingredients. BOOM!!! Somebody's potion exploded in their face, it was Oswald Umegruff. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Tom and Tim to the funny sight. After the lesson it was the boring Reading class, and everyone had to read today's Wizard Daily newspaper. HERMES FLYING CARPETS AVAILABLE ORDER TODAY The Hermes Flying Carpet shop in the Wizard Town is having a free-order today. You can buy some racing carpets, picnic carpets, Anti-Human carpets, genie carpets, and much, much more today, just contact Hermes Butchman by frog and get a free choice of flying carpets today. It's much better than brooms. : and a picture of some men on brooms flew past the people on flying carpets, the men on broomsticks looked uncomftorble while the people on the flying carpets rather enjoyed it. "So," asked the Reading teacher, Mr. Darlsday. "How is it?" he asked again, "Brilliant, Mr. Darlsday!" replied Tim, who was reading a very strange article; DARK WIZARD, BREAK OUT OF ALAKAZAP Dark wizard, Mirumorz, has recently broken out of Alakazap prison, and killed Israel witch, named Gavreda. Any information ought to be reported to the closest Magnus immedietly. WARNING: DO NOT ENCOUNTER THIS WIZARD ALONE! "Mirumorz is really brushing his teeth today, 15 raids have been planned on my radio, I think he's gone barking." said Joshua Donnieson, owner of the Word-in-Order pub in Surrey, interviewed by the Government of Magic. "Erm...Tom, THIS IS THE GUY WHO MURDERED GAVREDA IN YOUR DREAM!" shouted Tim excessively. "Now that the Wizard Daily knows where he is, we know if he'll come to Milkenshland!" and they both said 'YES' and Olivia shushed them. "Time for suppers!" shouted the clock and the trio jumped over to the hall. "Yummm...This food is delicious!" said Tim gobbling up a peice of mash potato, "Lost your appetite Tom?" asked Olivia politely eating some sandwiches, "No, its just," started explaining Tom and he saw the I-know-what-you-mean expression on Tim's face, "I know, it's Mirumorz isn't it?" he said and Tom started to nod carefully, "Tom, don't think about him, he's not walking in Milkenshland right now! So get out of it" happily said Tim shaking Tom's shoulder. "Ok, I won't think about him!" lied Tom thinking mostly about what Gavreda was interrogated about: Where is he? Who is he? It was time for bed so they wandered off to their Hang-Out room not only to be stoppered by Diaboli Yavle, "Hello kids! Jolly day it's been, tomorrow we'll read a fantastic book! Night," he stupidly said. "I don't trust him," said Tim, "Me neither" supported Tom and Olivia too. So after the hope-it's-a-long-sleep (according to Tom) night they walked over to the Human Studies classroom and Tom and Tim said to any teacher that they were ill, and if they said "No you aren't!" then they moved on and said to another teacher. "Ok guys, let's read, The Admiring Adventures of Diaboli Yavle, Diaboli Horizon Yavle, new Human Studies teacher at the National Magical Academy of Milkenshland, is a beautiful beast; says very magnificent Vera Delarman, Diaboli is the most handsome man I've expierienced in my life, and I'm telling you, I've had a lot of handsome men, but Yavle is my hero, or should I say You-are-Brilliant Yavle!" read Mr. Yavle aloud to the entire rolling-eyes classroom. "Diaboli Yavle, has travelled worldwide just to stop the most fearsome beasts and murderous dark wizards, he has occasionaly proved his strength in every one of his 193 travels, impossibly beating Tony Habblewabble's travels of 188!" Yavle then continued until everyone was asleep from the horrible book, "HEY!" Diaboli screamed at the top of his lungs, "Still 1622 more pages to -", RING RING RING!!! "The school bell!" shouted Tim greatfully, "Bye, bye Idiot Yavle, Hello fun!" until Tim's words were stoppered by Quelfree, Tim took a deep breath which was interrupted by the strict teacher. "Homework? The Eweertus curse?" he said frowning, "My frog ate it, Miss Corklaje said that wizard frogs are very attracted to paper!" made up Tim, "What Tim said!" quickly said Tom, and Olivia was standing smiling at them, as she handed Quelfree a 2-metre long peice of parchment, "WHAT!!!! Her writing's tiny!" whispered Tim in Tom's deaf ear, he was deaf to Tim cause he was listening more to the praises Quelfree whispered to Olivia, "Oh thank you Mr. Quelfree, I always knew that Jumblico sprouted arms on your head!" happily said Olivia and she skipped away. "And you, once in one year, DETENTION!" Quelfree shouted staring at them both, without winking, blinking or twitching, which made his eyes quite grey. Quelfree then pointed from him, to Tom and Tim and then he pointed at the Hall door. Quelfree then, in the hall, passed a letter to Tom, "Read it!" shouted Quelfree as they sat on the bench, so Tom unfolded the scrappy parchment and some swirly, neat writing took place on the paper, with the content of: Dear, Ebony I have been mislead by your ignorance and now wish to destroy our peace treaty, I will officialy rip it in half, the more I write on this parchment, is the more it is ripping. I am ashamed of you marrying a human and wish for you to DIE! I do not care about Reginald except the fact he is a no-brain idiot. Cedric Quelfree Tom reread it and got raged in anger, "YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY MOTHER!" he shouted and stood up pointing his wand at Cedric but he dashed up and said, "Calm down, we don't want any accidents -" until Tim shouted "SILENCE!" and Tom put his wand away and Quelfree sat down. Suddenly, without expecting! Many men in black suits and sunglasses marched in the hall, with wands at their sides, ready, to look for someone, "Merlin's shorts! It's the S.W.A.!" shockingly said Tim, "The what!?" replied Tom, until Quelfree said "Secret Wizarding Agency," but he was stopped by the clock, "GET A MOVE ON! HUMAN STUDIES!" it screeched in the distance, so Tom and Tim, catching up with Olivia, ran to the Human Studies classroom as Quelfree wiped his tears. "So boys, and girls. Now it's time for Chapter 27 of the Admiring Adventures of Diaboli Yavle: Diaboli Yavle is my lifelong hero, said the brilliant Bermuda Broomwitz of San Francisco, USA! 'I wish I could meet him' also said Pierre Ghakel" until Yavle was stoppered by Tim, "Mr. Yavle, can we learn Human Studies?" and everyone utterly looked at him and stared at Yavle's nervous face as if he would explode if he taught about them, "No, now, Belish Edrelem reviewed this book as a -" and he was ran over by the kids, leaving at the sound of the school clock. "Tom, what is it like, in the Human world?" asked Tim as they walked past the rushing people in the corridor, "Horrible, well to me, there's some kid called George Bozzpot who lives near my street and he lives in Roxy Road, but I live in Millgrass Avenue, he is horrible!" described Tom and Tim then replied, "Hmmm...Where do you live?" asked Tim again and Tom then smiled and said "Preston" until they were stopped by Bendrist who smiled gleefully at them and let them past into the hall, "And there's 3 people who also live on Roxy Road, the Wivvels, Smiths and Zachricks, they all think I'm suspicous and never talk to me" continued Tom, "And don't forget the Jacksons, they like me, but their son died" he continued again. The three of them jumped into the bedroom and into their bed. After a long night sleep it was ... HALLOWEEN! So Tom and Tim dressed in their costume and wandered the corridors knocking for sweets on teacher's doors. "TRICK OR TREAT!" they shouted right in Yavle's face, "Oh, sorry Joshman, sorry Woolustuc. So busy!" and he barged right into his office and slammed the grand door behind them. Tim peeked into the office and saw Yavle breathing heavily, packing a couple suitcases and bags. "Mr. Yavle, what are you doing?" asked Tim and Tom and Diaboli screamed "AHHHH!!! Nothing!" but this didn't convince Tim, he was staring at the suitcases, half packed. "Woolustuc please!" so Tim finally left the office. The Halloween disco was brilliant, "MOVE YOUR ARMS LIKE AN ELF! FLAP YOUR WINGS LIKE A PHOENIX! STOMP YOUR FEET LIKE A TROLL OR A HAG! AND TWIRL AROUND LIKE A RHINO'S TUSK!" sang Quelfree being the DJ, until being stopped by a hooded man who walked through the hall. Tom walked and faced him and the hooded man pulled out his chewed, ugly wand while Tom pulled out his own Crinker tooth wand. "MOORDMURHA!" the hooded man shouted, who was obviously, no, MIRUMORZ! "Mevobis Defendere!" screamed Tom and a large ball of light came out of him, many cheered as they both duelled, "INCARNACUM!" but Tom dodged it and the spell smashed a window, "AVALIUM!" yelled Tom and Mirumorz then swooped over to the wall: "DESTRUCTO!" "CRIXICORI!" "EXPLODICUS!" "RICTUMZAZZLE!" "MOORDMURHA!" "MEVOBIS DEFENDERE!" And then Mirumorz teleported away and flew straight through the roof, making a large, on-fire hole. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed everyone and they hurried over to their bedrooms to hibernate till Christmas. "OH MY GOD! THAT WAS MIRUMORZ!" yelled Tim at Tom, "I KNOW!" Tom replied. They were now in the bedroom. After the long sleep, the students were locked in their bedrooms until November 5th by the C.W.A., In the bedroom Tim was reading 'Dark Wizards of the World' and on Page 180, he found Mirumorz, the content was: Mirumorz, or Samuel James Petrellico, is a Dark wizard who changed his name because he hated his parents, who were both Humans. He is fashioned in dark magic and was in Team 10 in his childhood, at the National Magical Academy of Milkenshland. Mirumorz has killed, or murdered many people in the 20 - 21st Century and has earned himself a lifetime in Alakazap, however on August 26, 2011, he broke out of prison and started the terrible murders again. Samuel, born on July 13, 1956 (Friday 13) is hoped by many wizards who are probably killed by him now, for him to be dead soon. "I don't know why" Tim muttered sarcastically. "Tim, Tom, look in this book!" said Olivia reading 'Daft Darkness of the Chaotic Century!', "COME ON! I found Mirumorz's page!" so then Tim and Tom eyed it very closely, the writing was handwritten by a very capitalized wizard: SAMUEL PETRELLICO, OR SHOULD I SAY MIRUMORZ IS A CURRENT DARK WIZARD WHO GOT PUT IN ALAKAZAP PRISON A COUPLE DAYS AGO. ME AND MY FAMILY ARE NOW SAFE, SO ARE THE ENTIRE WIZARDING WORLD BUT WHO SAYS HE MIGHT ESCAPE IN THE FUTURE? I HOPE HE DOESNT, BECAUSE OF COURSE THIS BOOK IS IMPORTANT BECAUSE IT HOLDS MY ENTIRE REVIEW OF THE PAGE. BUT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE PAGE, I CARE ABOUT MIRUMORZ BEING PUT IN JAIL ONCE AND FOR ALL AND HIS WAND BEING CRACKED IN HALF, THE UGLY, CHEWED WAND. HOWEVER GOVERNMENT OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE HAROLD EMERALSON OF THE MAGNUSES HAS INFORMED ME THAT HIS WAND CANNOT BE BROKEN, HAROLD HAS TRIED EVERY SPELL AND GESTURE. THANKS TO HIS HARD WORK I WILL VOTE HIM PRESIDENT IN FUTURE. BUT WHO SAYS HE MIGHT DIE? IT IS 1991 WHEN THIS GOT WRITTEN! MY FRIEND JOHNNY CANNOT BELIEVE MIRUMORZ IS FINALLY DEAD, WELL, WHAT HE THINKS! RUMOURS ARE SPREADING ACROSS THE COUNTRY THAT MIRUMORZ IS PROBABLY GONE FOREVER BUT I DONT BELIEVE THEM. I THINK MIRUMORZ MIGHT ESCAPE ONE DAY BUT I HOPE DOESNT! MERLIN'S SHORTS! I JUST CANT BELIEVE HE IS IMPRISONED! ALL HAIL VICTORY!!! "What a review?!" muttered Tom, "I know right!" replied Tim. "Team 5, Reading. Team 10, Spells. Team 1, Human Studies, Team 2, Potions, other teams be patient!" said the clock and then suddenly the blind Mr. Darlsday stumbled through the door. "Ok, who is reading a book, shout Yes if you are!" and Tim, Tom and Olivia shouted "YES!" so they got to miss class. In the bedroom they met a very, very sad boy. He was crying on the floor, "Er...Donald?" asked Tim and the boy got up from the floor and screamed right at them, "AHHH!!! MEVOBIS DEFENDERE!!!" shouted Tom and the monster screeched "JOIN THE AGRACAPALCARAXELATORI!!!!" said the monster, no-one in the Hang Out Room noticed the loud bangs from upstairs, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY!!!!!!!!!! MERLIN'S SHORTS!!!!!!!! ERMMMM!!! MOORDMURHA!!!!" and then the alien was zapped by the yellow smoke and died. "What - the - bloody - bonkers - was - that?!" screamed Tim. On the fifth their keep-in-the-Hang-Out-Room days were over, "Blimey! Only 5 days! What exactly was the reason?" asked Tom and then Olivia smartly answered "It was part of the W.H.A.T.S." which only got a reply of "WHAT IS WHATS!?" by both of the boys, so Olivia then rolled her eyes and said "Weird Horrible Adjustments To Schools!" until they were stopped by Oswald and a large, fat, black-haired boy with glasses and pure dull grey eyes. "This is my new friend!" said Oswald and Olivia, Tim and Tom just humiliated him, "Oi! Ya' don' wann' m'ss wit' me!" Oswald's friend threatened, "Name i' Froppl', A'mando Fropple!" he thickly said again, Oswald rolled his eyes with the 3 enemies and said "He said...Name is Fropple, Armando Fropple!" which Oswald then shouted in Armando's ear. "An'wa', G'T OU' OSWAL'S WAE!" and Armando got his fist and smashed it right into his other hand, Tim showed Fropple's stupidness by walking up to him and punching him, and Armando got hurt. "Idiot!" insulted Tom, "OW OW OW!" cried Armando, "OI! Idiot! Pretend your Mirumorz, so kill them!" demanded Oswald so Fropple got his short wand out but was stopped by Quelfree, "FROPPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DETENTION, NOW!!!" commanded Mr. Quelfree, and then Tom and Tim would do anything to just hug Quelfree for what he just done. Oswald Umegruff was acting suspicious now, he didn't come out to class most of the time, he didn't even walk out in the corridors (even though no-one would want to see his ugly face, so its a good thing), he didn't even come out for his favorite class, Alchemy. "Time for Alchemy!" shouted the clock so Tom, Tim and Olivia climbed the tall tower upto Floor 4, the teacher wore a dark, violet hood, and an apron. He had a fire on his desk, and many precious stones, such as Emerald, Ruby and Gold. The teacher introduced himself as "Hello, I am Doctor Hickory Hunk, your Alchemist teacher," and then Dr. Hunk splashed a large chunk of diamond inside of his liquid, it bubbled. "Aha! Finally, I've made a Prestogara stone, You're assignment today, is to make a Sordela Rock!" shouted Hickory across the classroom. Thomas got out his ruby and dropped it into the bubbly liquid, then smashed up some emerald and sprinkled it in with the gold. He added some silver and then he made a Sordela Rock, "DONE!" he yelled and then Dr. Hunk ran across the class and looked at his stone, "Distinguishable markings, Check. Pointy, check. "Well done! You've earned yourself an A plus!" After the hard lesson some Team 6s came down the steps, "Ahhhh...Hey Tom!" one of the Team 6's happily said, then a group of Team 2s came down muttering to each other. Until Tim finally came down, "'Bout time!" yelled Tom and they both slept in their bedroom. COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! screeched the cockrel outside. "ITS CHRISTMAS!!!" shouted Thomas excessively. "WOO!!!" Tim then yelled, Olivia was in the Hang-Out room already, fully dressed in a poka-dotted dress and a red cardigan, her beautiful blonde hair was brushed back with a hairband, and she was reading a book of Christmas carols. "All people wishing to stay at school in the holidays, stay at school. If you wish to go home then line up at Bendrist's office!" shouted the voice of Emerald Redruby from the speaker. Olivia stood up and walked to Bendrist's office after saying Goodbye to both of them, and promising she would give them presents. However, when Tom and Tim checked the tree - "SHE GAVE US THE PRESENTS ALREADY!" yelled Tim and they both sprang open their wrapping paper and looked at their presents, Tom got a box of chocolates, and some cool potion kits, also a game called Fobull and Trophies. It was time for the Christmas dinner so Tom, and Tim sprinted over to the Magic Hall, and 19 students were eating a magnificent dinner and their golden plates covered in turkey, chicken, peas, ham and pease pudding, pork sausages, ketchup, chips, chicken drumsticks, gammon and eggs, and more delicious foods, all piled on the plates covering the tables. "Scrumptious!" laughed Tom sprinting to the chairs, "Yeah, I'll eat all of it!" lolled Timothy still walking behind. They both drooped right onto the seats and gobbled up lots, and lots, and lots, and loads of food until they were full. BANG! "What...what...what?" people looked at the place which was making the noise, the ceiling. BANG! It went again, BASH! the ceiling made a big hole again and Mirumorz broke through again, the C.W.A. ran into the hall and cast spells but Mirumorz killed or at least knocked out them all. Mirumorz took his ugly wand and cast "EXPLODICUS!" and suddenly the tables exploded into bits, Tom, Tim and the other 19 students hid behind the teachers, chairs and tables. "INCARNACUM!" shouted Quelfree getting out his wand and Mirumorz dodged it, "EWEERTUS!" shouted Tim desperating for humour but Mirumorz's robe just gave a slight tug, "MOORDMURHA!!!" yelled Mirumorz at the top of his cold lungs and a large puff of yellow smoke blinded everyone, Dr. Hunk got killed and Tom severed through the air to his unconscious body, "CRIXICORI!" shouted Mirumorz and Tom got tortured. "ME...VOBE...IS....DE....FEND....A....REH!!" stubbered Tom with his wand pointing at Mirumorz and the horrible dark wizard got zapped through the wall and broke the entire wall, making the entire roof fall over him, CRASHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! sounded the roof. And SMASH! windows cracked, and suddenly, he teleported. Tom and Tim's hearts were beating like bongos now, they were as quick as a cheetah and didn't stop running, like the heart had to win a race. The teachers and students mourned Dr. Hickory Hunk's dead body and made a grave for him in the grounds. Doctor Hickory Javan Hunk July 15 1949 - December 25 2012 Rest In Peace . . . A couple days later it was new years, which was always boring, because lessons start again, but the good thing was that Olivia came back. "How was holiday?" she asked happily, "Doctor Hunk died, half the Magic Hall was exploded and Mirumortz visited us for a duel and the M.W.A. got knocked out or dead. Thats what..." explained Tim and then the open-mouthed Olivia dropped her bag without even realising, "I know, Bloody bonkers isn't it?" asked Tom. Human studies then came up, but this time, the closer it got to the end of the year, the more nervous Yavle got. "Ok...ay Class, what is a post box?" said Diaboli for the first time in a year, asking about something Human, Tom raised his hand, "Yes?" asked Diaboli and Tom then answered "A human cylinder which stands up by its side and Humans can put mail in it," and Yavle done a small clap, "Correct," but then he was so nervous he dissmissed the class. "I know Tom, the times are getting darker," said Tim sadly, "Yeah, I don't wanna die!" replied Tom sadly until, again, being stopped by Quelfree. "I surely hope you're taking care of things, just because a madman who teaches about self-obsessed books dissmissed his class, doesn't mean you can prefer Mind Reading instead!" and Tom and Tim quit their sad expressions and gulped, "Yes, Mr. Quelfree" and Cedric walked away marching. A sticker was on the notice board: ANY STUDENTS WISHING TO EVACUATE FROM MILKENSHLAND FOR THE REST OF THIS YEAR UNTIL MIRUMORTZ IS CAUGHT WILL INFORM MR BENDRIST IMMEDIETLY FACE-TO-FACE. FROG MESSAGES ARE PROHIBITED WHILE YOU ARE AT HOME! "Not on my watch, Tim, Olivia. Were going to fight Mirumortz, tonight!" decided Tom trying to quit the evacuation, so he took the sticker off and put it in his pocket. At midnight Tom, Tim and Olivia woke up and snook out of the Hang Out Room, they edged a tower entrance to the dungeon. "Ok, lets go down," whispered Tom and Olivia and Tim nodded. The trio of them walked down the spiral staircase but some bars trapped Tom and Tim with Olivia apart. "No!" whispered Tim angrily, Mirumortz's footsteps came closer to them, "Oh god!" whispered Tim petrified, Mirumortz's wand was easily heard coming out of his jacket pocket. BOOM! "GET OUT OF THERE JOSHMAN!" so Tom jumped from the stairs and shot a lightning curse at Mirumortz, "MEVOBIS DEFENDERE!" yelled Mirumortz and the spell backed right into Tom's face, now his face had a large cut on it, which was bleeding. "EXPLODICUS!" screamed Tom at his lungs and then a fireball shot out his wand, but Mirumortz dodged it and it bashed into the wall. BOOM! CRASH! SMASH! WACK! And after half an hour Mirumortz cast Moordmurha right at Tom, "INCARNACUM!!!!!" and then the Moordmurha and Incarnacum binded together, "No! You can't!" worried Mirumortz shouting across the room, Olivia and Tim looked like it was a movie. Suddenly Mirumortz got his old hand and put it right below his mouth right on his chin, he breathed and his stinky breath turned to fire. The fire-made dragon darted to Tom until he cast a water spell. "You've had it Mirumortz!" "You expect it to be that easy!" "Yeah your foul!" "MOORDMURHA!" "MEVOBIS DEFENDERE!" "CRIXICORI!!!!" "DEFENDO!" "EXPLODICUS!" "EXPLODICUS!" And then a large boom happened and since they were both the same spell, the spell chose who was the most evil, and it chose Mirumortz, the fire burst all over Mirumortz's body but he teleported right before he got touched. A week later Tom woke up in the hospital, like last year. "What happened?" he asked Bendrist who was looking over him, "You fought Mirumortz, but he teleported!" said Mr. Bendrist, "Oh, what a coward!" replied Tom "YEAH!" said the nice voice of Tim "Exactly!" and the voice of Olivia. "OLIVIA! TIM!" yelled Thomas excessively and he hugged them both. "Come on, its time to go home!" hurried Bendrist as if talking to a baby. So Tom, Tim and Olivia boarded the Milkenshland Plane and waved goodbye to Bendrist, who smiled as his cloak fluttered by the wind of the plane, his shiny beard visible from outer space, his glasses were the only thing left by the time they got 100 km in the air. Tom only saw the small gold sparkles of his glasses. "Another year gone, can't wait till Year 3!" said Tom, "Me too!" replied Tim. Thats 2 years done, but there'll be a lot more in the next. The end. Category:Blog posts